The Final Occurences
''Author's note: This is the final concluding series for CodeMan. If you haven't read it yet, click here to read the first part. The link to the second part will be here. After reading those two, return to this page. This pasta is purely fake. Enjoy!'' ---- 1 It has been somedays since Hash was acting weirdly. His behaviour isn't normal. Hash is his short name. His orginal name is kind of a 'not-so-normal' one, so he has told me to call him like that. Regarding his behaviour, he isn't right. It is all of a sudden he behaves like this. Yes, all of a sudden. If my suspicions are right, then it has to be him. I will find that out tomorrow. Tomorrow's the weekend. That's when I'm going to find out. 2 I switch on my PC. It is 7:09 p.m. Perfect. I open Discord. He is offline. I try sending a message. Nope, no reply. I repeat the action. No reply again. A fair sign. He is usually active during the weekend, except during the exam times. I decide to play MCW10E. I open it. I am signed into my Xbox Live Account. I click Play then click the Friends tab. Under the Friends section, it shows that H950sm is online and on a server at the moment. I click on it. The server is located and then the world loads. Finally, I spawn. I am terribly lagging now. I try to move around, despite the lag. Unlike Hash, I have a better PC than his. It is a very good one. This lag is unusual. It is the first time I lag in the game. Exploding particles around me are probably the cause. Who on earth is---- Disconnected from server. I frown and attempt to join a server he is on again. I wait for a while. Success. I could move properly now. The terrible lag is wiped off. But it is extremely griefed here. The server, the spawn, and the area outside the spawn is in a brutal condition. Looking up in the air, I see Hash. Hey Hash! Well, well, well, look who's here. Have you gone bonkers? Why, destruction is an art, and art is a beauty. I facepalm. He is driving me mad. Then I get an idea. I open my screen recorder. But then it closes promptly. I retry. Closed again like the same time. I retry again. Same outcome. You think you can get over me like that? I am suprised. He is referring to me trying to record the occurences! But then, something that I notice makes one thought lead to another, and soon I realize. You aren't him. You can't do hacks like that. How did you change your tag like that? MCPE/W10E, nametags can only be changed from the menu and not in-game. Who are you? Well, well, well. How smart. Now. . . See my true colours! His skin changes to a black one with small 1's and 0's of another color on it. He faces me. I face him. He charges at me. I jump out of the way as fast as I can. He flys past me and then stops. I have fallen on a quartz block surrounded by a deep and narrow hole. Well, it is also IN the hole. What've you done to him? No reply. He charges me again and again, and I dodge him again and again. For another time, he comes at me, and like before, I dodge it. I land in a flowing mini waterfall. I am sneaking so that he doesn't notice me here. I try to swim but due to my sneaking, the force sinks me down. I float and enter a narrow passage. Finally, the water ends there and I get out of the water, entering the passage. Going back up there would require me to stop sneaking, and he would detect easily. I decide to go through the passage and slowly break the blocks to come out. I look around. His nametag is nowhere to be seen. I begin to proceed through the passage. As I walk, the passage begins to darken slowly. I creep out and my heart commences to beat hard. I turn around. The entrance is blocked by bedrock. 'Okay,' I gulp and continue through the passage. I have fears of him appearing out of nowhere. Is he gonna do like that? I don't know. I'm just forced to walk, for the timebeing. I walk and walk, and end up at a divider. A crucial choice, I think. And without proper thinking, I choose left. Be correct, I pray, Please be correct. ''I turn around. It is blocked by bedrock again. Is he behind me? Is he going to prance at me when I reach the dead end? Will he do the same to me like he did to Hash? I shake my head and continue. A sharp bright light then appears, and I cover my hands. My fingers are still on the W and SHIFT keys. I bite my lips and proceeded. 'Go. . .' I tell myself. 'Face it.' With my arm still covering my eyes from the luminous and radiant light and my fingers still on the keys, I wait. ''Wait. . . . . .wait. . . . . .and wait. . . . . .and. . . The glow fades. I withdraw my arm. I have entered a room. There lies three figures. I observe the first one. It is a familiar one with blood stains on his body. H950sm is he. I observe the second one. A quick glance is enough to recognise him. SunGray is him. After a long time. I turn to the third one. He is too special. He wears a brown shirt, a normal white pant, a beard of black colour. He has a cape on. His teeth is visible. Notch? I look behind them. A portal made of obsidian is there, but the color of the portal vapour is green. I look back at the three people in front of me. How on earth? There was no join message! There is no time to explain, bud. If we delay, CodeMan will take over the body of H950sm, completely. Then the pour soul will be lost forever. I look at Hash. His face possessed an unusual frown. Why can't he talk? He's IN the game. He can't chat in the game We retrieved Sun's body and soul with luck. But this case has no chance of luck. We must hurry. Yes, I'm playing from my room, at this moment. Okay! But the back is blocked by bedrock! We can just break the dirt blocks upwards. Come. There is no wastage of time. We turn to a wall and start breaking the dirt. We break, climb, break, climb, break, climb, and break. H950sm happens to break the last block. Sunlight rushes in. We get out and step on the land. In the sky, CodeMan is waiting for us. 3 Look who's here! My dear brother Notch! Your brother?!? Yes! Of course! New thoughts begin to rush into my mind. The truth was said a long time ago. Herobrine isn't real nor the brother of Notch. But CodeMan is both. Enough play, Ewell. It all ends here! Oh, I don't think so, my dear brother. We watch as a fight breaks out between Notch and CodeMan, or Ewell. Notch has an iron sword in his hand and Ewell is fighting him with a magic stick that can throw fire charges. Notch dodges an attack, then charges at Ewell and strikes him hard. Ewell tumbles back, but takes a reduced portion of the expected knockback. He charges at Notch, but he counter-attacks him by jumping high into the sky. Ewell, too, takes a huge leap into the clouds. There is silence for a few moments. We look up and stare at the white clouds. Then all of a sudden, we see a small something in the shape of a meteor falling towards the ground. Observing it carefully, I realize that it is Notch with his legs on the body of Code, which is lying on the air, helpless. He is bringing Ewell to the ground. They hit the ground and a huge explosion with huge dust particles occurs. We back up and cover H950sm while taking the knockback explosion damage to ourselves. It is little damage that has occured to us, though. The particles float around the site of contact lifelessly. Then they slowly begin to fade, making the whole a bit translucent. We notice someone coming out of the crater. As he approaches, the suspense intensifies. I clench my teeth and cross my fingers. He comes out of the smoke. My jaw falls open. You thought that you could defeat me? Impossible! Now, suffer! A TNT box is thrown and we get away. We take a little damage from the explosion. Some part of the damage has come from protecting Hash. TNT is thrown to us at random times. Our HP is decreasing, I realize. We don't want to get trapped in the game. Then slowly, his scatterings begin to reduce and come down. This gives us the opportunity to regenerate our HP. I look at him, and let out a sigh of relief. He is again, dealing with Notch, by throwing fire charges at him. Eventually, one of them come out towards us. I jump out of the way, and looking behind, I see Sun jumping away too. The fire charge--- HASH! MOVE! MOVE!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME??? MOV--no.. H950sm was slain by CodeMan using fire charge. No. . . my only best friend is gone. Gone from this world, forever. He has departed, I think. And his body must be lying there, with no life, dead. Anger grows up in my mind. The only word prevalent in my mind now is 'Revenge'. YOU! I charge at him, interrupting the fist fight between the two. I start punching him. That sort of distracts him. He just lies in his stance attempting to punch me, but fails. Then Notch rejoins and plays along. We hit and hit him. Then from my left, Sun joins us. Soon, we are hitting him continously and he does no thing. Please. . . . . .just. . . . . .please. . . No. . . We hit him once more. Then his body rises into the airspace above us, and he begins to dissolve slowly into thin air. N. . .no! Then he explodes. Faint rays emerge from it as the explosion takes place. Then, at the next moment, the spawn and land beyond, which was once griefed, returns to its former glory. We are standing in the spawn now. We should actually be celebrating currently, but. . . I'm sorry about H950. . . I don't want to annoy you but. . . Even I'm disappointed. Memories of our real life experiences flash in my mind at this moment. I understand. . .but now it is over. Atleast. Hold on, kid. There is a pause for a while. Go back a little in the chat. Um why You'll see. ;) So I open the chat and scroll up, slowly, studying each and every line. Then I see a particular message, and when I saw it, confusion and happiness strikes me at the same time. Tears escape from my eyes. CodeMan was slain by H950sm. I close the chat. ;) He is right behind you! I spin around, and see him. It is the normal him. The one without any blood smears on his skin. 4 Howwww??? How in the worldddd? How in the name off??? Just how?? Well, somehow I was able to retrieve my body. When my soul had fully got back into it, I was back and out of the game. I got up and finding my computer on, went over to it, and found out that I had died in the game. And lo! You know what happened next. We hop in our spots due to joy. Then Hash stops, and turns to Notch. Thank you for everything. You're welcome. :D But how, how did it all reach up to this point? There is a little silence, then Notch begins. The explanation goes on. "We were brothers, true, but he was somewhat tortured even more than I was at school by the bullies. I was able to endure, but he wasn't able to do so. He hid it publicly, but I knew it all along. I advised him to be patient. But then something terrible occured. One day, I was returning from home. That day, he told that he had some fever and needed to stay back. I came cross a narrow passage between two buildings on my side. Then I caught something with my eye. I looked to my side, and saw. . .him. Him stabbing the bullies who bullied him unfairly. He cut open their bodies and put their innards aside. He ripped each of their body into pieces. I could only stare in horror. Then when he finished, he got up, and looked around to ensure nobody had seen him, but then he saw me. He glanced at me and then at his bloody hands, then at me again and after that his hands again. He dropped the knife in his hands. Tears flew from his eyes. He turned around and ran away, exiting through the opposite exit. We never heard of him after that." Did you ever find out that he was. . .dead? No. We never knew until now. Sad it is. And somehow he began to haunt the game? I assume that he lived in the code. He had randomly come into the middle of a minigame on a server we were on, which marked the first encounter. You know, he began to kill some employees one by one at Mojang. Don't ask me how. Then I was afraid that he might kill his own brother. That is why I actually left Mojang. We understand. Thank you. Now that hes gone cant u return to mojang? There is a short silent moment. Then he replies: That isn't possible. I've given a fake reason and a now a returning reason wont be available. U knw.. Man... But I've started a new company, and all seems good. Now peace shall be there forever. Notch left the game. Um so why-----oh man. Well, I see the point in his words. FlashingJay joined the game. Owner Um well hello how did you find this server? We are all silent. Uh well we found this on minecraftpocket-servers.com. U knw that? And we are lucky. Owner Oh okay. Btw, ill show u around. We all begin to follow him through the immensely decorated paths. We all probably don't know where he's leading us to, but there's much to discover as if of now. A smile extends across my face. ----''Written by H950sm.'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Minecraft PE Category:H950sm Category:Supernatural Category:Mysterious Category:Moderate Length Pastas